1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mite trapping mat and mite trapping paper container and particularly to a simple mite trapping mat and mite trapping paper container for trapping mites inhabiting houses.
2. Description of Related Art
Various known examples of a mat for trapping mites inhabiting houses are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5121228, Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-333846, and Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-340606. These trapping mats are to be installed under a carpet or mattress, and after the passage of about three months, mites trapped in the mats are to be exterminated by discarding the mats themselves.
Although mites like to inhabit dark spaces (negative phototaxis), the conventional trapping mats are designed to attract mites by a scent that mites like but are not designed to attract mites by forming a dark space. The conventional mats have difficulty in printing on the surface of the main body of the mats so that the product name of a mat in use, the purpose of use, how to use, disclaimers, etc., are not clearly shown, and a label for recording the date of installation, for example, is enclosed together. At the time of discarding a mat, there are many mite droppings, dead mite bodies, and surviving mites on the surface of the mat, and there is a large probability that these fall off and are scattered off. Since the mat has breathability across the entire surface so that there is only a small difference in terms of an attracting scent between the inside and outside of the mat, there is a problem that, for example, a mite which is about to enter the mat can leave away from the mat.
Of a mite trapping case disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-120147, the case main body is formed by a resin molded product, and the inside space of the case main body is a dark space. However, the resin molded product leads to increase of the manufacturing cost while it has difficulty in printing on the surface, and this printing difficulty also leads to increase of the cost.